gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
MP-4
|period = Possibly 1960s to early 90s |issued = |manufacturer = Maskpol |previous = MUA|weight = 0.838 kg, /w bag 1.232 kg}}The MP-4 was one of many clones of the US M17 mask, and was issued to the Polish Army. In free Rzeczpospolita it was replaced in service by the MP-5 MP-4 The Polish MP-4 is one of the many Eastern Bloc clones of the famous US M17 mask series, however compared to its counterpart, the Czech M10. The MP-4 only had minor updates to the design, notably an experimental model referred to as the MP-4B featuring the drinking tube. The MP-4 is almost the same as its American counterpart, only differences being the colour of the rubber, the lenses are slightly farther apart, the frames on the lenses and voice diaphragm being a silver colour, as well as the "nose" being slightly less pronounced. The MP-4 usually came in different colours, olive-tan and grey were the most common. There is a more rare variant made in black rubber. There is speculation that the olive and grey colours were made to differentiate officers from the regular troops. It is currently unknown about the black model. MP-4M A minor update of the MP-4, made in the same grey rubber as the later models called the MP-4M. It's the same as the MP-4, only difference is the design of voice diaphragms. Which was reused on the experimental MP-4B model. MP-4B |period = Early 1990s |issued = Military (Experimental) |prototype = yes |previous = MP-4/MP-4M |next = MP-5 |filter = Internal Cheek Filters |manufacturer = Maskpol }} The Polish MP-4B was an experimental gas mask that was rather short lived. Around the time it was produced, 1990 or possibly earlier, drinking tubes have became a necessity for military or civilian masks. It is practically an MP-4M, with a drinking tube added to it. The mask was soon pushed aside, (as did the cheek filter design) for the superior MP-5 (which itself is a licensed copy of the French ANP-VP F1), then later, the newer MP-6. Now it is considered to be a somewhat rare piece. The drinking tube on the bottom is covered by a cap, which can be threaded on and off, similar to the Israelian Model 4 and M15. It can also be moved around, the wearer could move the tube closer to their mouth, if desired. The carrier that comes with the mask is similar to the M17's, except the MP-4B's is made of a rubberized material, (like the M10's) making it waterproof, effectively protecting the mask, and the contents inside the bag. Bag Soon Gallery IMG 20150811 221638 942-2.jpg|How ThePolishMagyar's mask came. The outserts were already on, and the drinking tube isn't visible. Comparison.jpg|M17A1 compared to the M10M and MP-4B MP4s.jpg|MP-4's usually came in different colours. Olive Tan-ish and Grey were the most common. There is a more rare version made of a Black rubber. 20170310_124152.jpg|Side of MP-4 Mp4binside.jpg|Inside of the mask MP4straps.jpg|Difference in colours of the straps on the head harness Mp4bdrinkingconnected.jpg|Drinking tube connected to both the mask and bottle IMG_20160612_021157_219.jpg|Difference between the MP4 (left) and MP4M/B (right) voice emitters. Mp4bexhale.jpg|View of the exhale valve Mp4bdrinkingtubeinterior.jpg|Closer look at the drinking tube inside the mask Mp4bstamp.jpg|Production stamp (1990) Rightfilterstampmp4b.jpg|An odd stamp on the right filter. "W1" Size.jpg|Size indicator. Size 3 (Large) Mp4bdrinkingtube.jpg|The drinking tube with the cap threaded on IMG_20151026_034416_498.jpg|MP-4B with M6A2 hood. PolishMP4NBC.jpg|A Polish soldier with an MP-4 during an NBC training exercise. 20170310_1240260.jpg|Bag (front) 20170311_123028.jpg|Bag (back) 20170310_1241241.jpg|Closed and open 20161223_132252.jpg|MP-4 instruction (front) 20161223_132319.jpg|MP-4 instruction (back) Videos File:Polish MP4B ( rare ) Gas Mask|148scalemodeling's review of the MP-4B File:MP-4 Overview|ThePolishMagyar's overview video on the MP-4 series. Reference It seems the proper way to fit the filters is to flip the mask inside out. Which explains the mask's rubber feels flexible enough, as seen here: https://youtu.be/aeQ8XYSCMcA?t=110 Category:Full Face Masks Category:Experimental Masks Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Cheek Filter Masks Category:Poland Category:Cold War Era Mask